A Day in the Life of Us
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Episodic Modern AU. T to be safe. What happens when you have a group of unlikely people as your friends? Mayhem of course. Katara needs a place to babysit some kids so she goes to Zuko's. But Zuko gets some unwelcome news. And Katara hugs Ozai! :3
1. Enter! The gang!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! If I did own Avatar Zuko would of found his Mommy. :3**

**One of the many ideas that have been buzzing around in my head.**

**May be subject to being edited so yeah.**

* * *

Sokka in all his life would have never imagined being a part of the group that he was in, but than, he wouldn't change it for the world. His group consisted of himself, Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko and Suki.

Sokka was as much of a jock as he could be with skinny arms and his clumsiness; he also was the Idea Guy of the group.

Katara was the captain of the swim team and sister to Sokka. She also was the mother figure of the group.

Aang was a vegetarian and possibly the nicest person that Sokka has ever met. But in the end he has some of the best judgment out of the entire group.

Toph was blind but she got around fine, she never acted it. Toph also scared Sokka to no end.

Zuko was the computer genius of the group; at first glance he looks like a goth emo punk that would carry around a hand-gun, but all-in-all he's generally a nice guy. If you're on his good side, if you weren't on his good side and you made him mad you better prey that he doesn't go all kung-fu on you, but for that you'd have to be on his bad side.

Suki was the captain of the soccer team and was Sokka's girlfriend.

Sokka reflected on the people that he walked to school with. He was in a group of friends with some of the most unlikely people. Sokka laughed. He never would of thought of being friends with a vegetarian of all people. Him, Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy. He also swore to himself a year back that he wouldn't let anyone like Zuko near his group. But once Sokka found out that Zuko wasn't a psychopathic-rapist-axe-murderer-cannibalistic-freak, he accepted Zuko into the group as well.

The group finally made it to the school after ten minutes of walking. They saw more of their friends at the door about to go in. They all knew that they weren't the most popular people at school, but they couldn't care less. Their group of friends consisted of who ever wanted to join. Unless you were a psychopathic-rapist-etc…

At the door he saw Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee. Those were the nick names that Sokka and his group had always known. Even their foster parents call them by their names. So they generally accepted the fact that Longshot and Smellerbee were their names.

"So," Zuko said pointing at Jet's face. "What'd happen to you?" Zuko was always the blunt one of the group, but he does have his moments as well.

"Long Feng happened." Jet replied while rubbing the bandage on his face. "Ouch that hurts."

"Of course it's gonna hurt when you rub it. Did you put some ointment on it? What about medicated bandages?" Katara started naming off things that you would find in an army first-aide-kit. Everyone knew that she was concerned so they let it go.

The first bell rang and signaled everyone to go inside and get to class. Zuko sighed. He hated homeroom for one reason and one reason alone. Hahn. He was a stuck up rich snob. And Zuko hated that about him.

"Good luck Zuko. Oh and I hear Hahn got a new girlfriend. I forget her name. So lay low." Smellerbee always knew who dated who even though she didn't look like it. The group, especially Zuko appreciated this somewhat valuable information.

Longshot nodded to Smellerbee.

"Oh thanks Longshot, Hahn is dating Song." Smellerbee looked at Longshot to see if he had anything else to "say".

"Twelfth one this year. Poor Song. Two days. Tops." Toph always made bets with Sokka on how long Hahn would have a girlfriend. Usually she'd win so Sokka gave up trying after number ten.

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch." Aang started walking towards homeroom.

"Hey wait up Twinkletoes! We have the same homeroom!" Toph ran after Aang and they walked down the hallway.

Everyone started off to their homerooms except Sokka and Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, my best buddy-"

"What is it Sokka. You only say stuff like that when you want something." Zuko glanced over to Sokka on his right.

"First off, take off the sun glasses. The teachers will have a cow if they see those on. Anyways, sense it's the end of the year and my Geometry grade is an F maybe you could oh I don't know… Hack into the teachers' computer server and change it to a C or something… C- to make it believable…"

"No." Zuko blunt reply shocked Sokka.

"Oh c'mon! You can't pull the 'you don't know how to' card on me. You can hack into your dad's business server from across the country! And you have all your textbooks on that laptop somehow! Puh-leeze?" Sokka begged Zuko until they got to his homeroom. "Oh come on! It's the last toenail of the school year. Finals are this week! I'm gonna bomb Geometry if I don't get a hundred on this final!"

"No. Plus we're at my homeroom. You're going to be late." Zuko walked into the room and the teacher closed the door.

The final bell rang and Sokka stood staring at Zuko's homeroom door.

"OH NO!!! I'M SO LATE!" Sokka ran to his homeroom.

**oOoOo**

Zuko walked into homeroom and sat in his usual spot; a desk out of the way and in the corner. He opened his laptop and typed in some passwords and codes to see his dad's business stats. _I swear. I think I do more of the technical work for my dad's business than _he _does himself. And it's _his_ business. Well at least I get paid. _Zuko thought to himself.

"Well look if it isn't Cyclopes the One-Eyed-Loser." Hahn stood over Zuko, trying to look over his laptop. "Zuko. I didn't know you looked up _that_ kind of stuff."

Hahn's overly large group of friends was still laughing from first comment.

"No Hahn, I have two eyes. And it's you that looks up _that_ kind of stuff." Zuko had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Prove it Scar Face." Hahn obviously looked nervous. At least to Zuko.

"What kind of computer do you have?" Zuko asked. Surely Hahn wouldn't be that stupid.

"An iMac. Not the retarded Windows thing you have." Hahn said with a triumphant grin on his face.

Zuko smiled at Hahn's stupidity. Using what his dad taught him, he pressed a few keys and in an instant he had all of Hahn's files and personal information on his laptop. Including his history.

Zuko smiled. "Hahn I didn't know you had a membership." Zuko emphasized the sweet and satisfied tone in his voice.

"Please Zuko! Buddy! Don't say _anything_ to my girlfriend. I'll do anything."

Zuko tried to hold back the growing smirk on his face. "Fine Hahn, but on a few conditions. You are to not bother me or anyone that I'm associated with. Also you are not to bug, bother or talk to me during any of our classes together. Or these pictures will make their debut on the school's site and its blog." Zuko than turned his laptop around so Hahn could see the pictures in question. The pictures were humiliating on Hahn's part. "Remember our agreement now, Hahn. You don't want Song to see these now don't you?" He switched to a picture of Hahn in a bikini. Zuko really didn't want to know.

"Oh come on! Please erase them!!! Or I will! My computer has the original source file! I'll just delete them and…" Hahn was waving his arms around like a crazy person.

"Even if you do delete them, I'll still have them. My laptop automatically makes backup files of everything if it's from another source. And it's on my laptop." Zuko looked Hahn square in the eye to get a response. He packed up all his things and started towards the door. The bell rang and he went off to second hour.

Hahn just gaped after Zuko knowing that he was doomed. Shortly afterwards Hahn left the room as well.

**oOoOo**

After a very uneventful homeroom Sokka walked down the hall to second hour. Geometry. Sokka thought that maybe if he was nice to the Geometry teacher he would win a C- by going up Bling-Bling road as he called it. He saw the teacher at the front of the room as he entered. She had that permanent scowl on her face. The bell rang as Sokka made his way to his seat.

"Sokka Waters!" The cranky teacher yelled. "You know the rules. In your seat before the bell rings. Tardy."

"But I was right next to it!" Sokka countered.

"Well class thanks to Mr. Waters you all have a pop quiz. Please get a pencil or a black or blue pen out…"

Sokka felt every pair of eyes in the room glaring at him. He groaned as the paper was being passed out.

After Sokka handed his quiz in he tried to make himself as small as he can. He turned around to see Hahn staring at Sokka's back. He really couldn't blame the guy for zoning out. He did it all the time, but Sokka knew something was off because Hahn wasn't making any smart remarks or any insults at him or Longshot who sat across the room.

"Ok what's your deal? Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that your fat mouth is shut for once. But seriously. This is way out of character." Sokka eyed Hahn. Hahn stared back at him.

"It's nothing ok. I can't tell." Hahn looked at his pencil and started spinning it and on occasion, flings it to the side of the desk.

For once Sokka decided that it would be smart to pay attention to the review for Finals. Even though it nearly killed him.

The bell rang and Sokka dashed out of the room.

**oOoOo**

Toph and Katara walked down the hall together for third hour gym like they always did.

"Katara, don't stand right next to me in line. You know how coach chooses teams. If we're on the same team we'll be unstoppable." Toph turned her head in Katara's general direction.

"Yeah if only Azula was still here. We'd hit her in the face so much. Good thing for Zuko that she and her two friends go to boarding school on the other side of the country." Katara laughed and Toph nodded in agreement.

They came to the gym doors and stopped.

"Remember the plan Sugarqueen." Toph reminded.

"Yeah let's just go already." Katara led Toph into the gym and got into position.

"All right now class were gonna do something different." The teacher looked across the faces that were lined up ready for the day's activity. "Katara, Song. Up front. You're team captains."

Katara went up front followed by Song. She looked back to Toph who just had a big grin on her face.

"Ok you two. Pick a number between one and ten." The teacher ordered.

"Five!" Katara shouted.

"Four." Song added.

"Katara you're closest. Pick first."

"Toph!"

"Jin."

This continued until everyone was on a team.

"Katara your team is on the left, Song yours on the right."

Toph grabbed a dodge ball and threw it across the line. Right where some girls were huddled in a group. It hit a girl, ricochets and in the end gets three girls out.

"How many?" Toph asked.

"Three. Good shot." Katara replied while catching a ball and than throwing it.

After the game was over they had some spare time at the end of the hour. They had nothing better to do so they just talked about current events in their lives.

"I can just tell that Song thinks she's all that just because she's dating Hahn. What's so great about that jerk-wad anyways?" Toph turned her head to where Song's voice was coming from.

Katara just shrugged. The bell rang and they went off to their next classes.

**oOoOo**

Suki and Aang had biology together. Aang was allowed to take more advanced classes because of his grades.

"Ok class. Next week is the last dance. Finals are on Tuesday. Today we're going to watch a movie. Pay attention and you might actually learn something." The biology teacher started the video and they instantly knew what it was. The teacher was famous for having videos that had animals getting too 'friendly' with each other.

"So any plans over the summer Suki?" Aang asked. This video was basically the same thing as the others so they didn't pay attention.

"Same old same old. You?" Suki looked at Aang

"Same as you. Is it just me or has Hahn been off all day? He seems… Quieter." Aang acted like he was watching the video. He saw a lion chasing a zebra. He turned away when the zebra got caught.

"Yeah I noticed that too. Zuko probably 'shoved' him to the other side of homeroom. Or threatened him." Suki laughed at the thought.

"I bet you a cookie that he was threatened." Aang grinned at Suki and held his hand out.

"Well I guess I'm left with Zuko throwing him across the room. It's a draw if it isn't one of those." Suki nodded and shook Aang's hand.

With nothing else to talk about they watched the video until class was over.

The bell rang and they headed off to lunch.

**oOoOo**

The gang sat at the usual table with their sacked lunches.

"Ok routine is the same. Take out anything you don't like and put it in the middle. And whoever wants whatever is there gets it." Sokka announced.

"And if some people want the same piece, the matter shall be settled in an Agni Kai." Zuko added.

Suki threw a piece of candy at Zuko's head. "Have you been reading up on your weird family history again? And speaking of which you even know what an Agni Kai is, because maybe you can tell the rest of us."

Everyone laughed.

"No. I don't. I'm gonna have to ask my grandpa when he comes here over the summer." Zuko popped the candy in his mouth.

"Your grandpa? Wasn't he the reason you had to wear that sissy looking Chinese clothing for a week?" Sokka ducked from an incoming candy wrapper.

"Hey Zuko, what'd you do to Hahn in homeroom? He was quiet all day and it was weird. Suki and I have a bet riding on your answer." Aang looked at Zuko with puppy-dog eyes.

He smiled. Zuko scanned the cafeteria for any sign of Hahn. He motioned for the group to get behind him. Zuko pulled up all the awkward pictures of Hahn that he got earlier.

Sokka covered his mouth to stop from laughing and the rest of the group did the same.

"Blackmail. I even have some on other… _Things_. He told me what kind of computer he used. His fault. He was asking for it. Now he can't bother us or anyone associated with us. Or else these pictures are going on the school's site and blog." Zuko smiled.

"Zuko. That is the greatest thing ever. Ever." Toph nodded her head to Zuko in approval.

"We owe you big time buddy." Sokka said. "Anyways about that offer before homeroom…"

"No I'm not changing your grade."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No. Whose house are we going to tonight? It is Friday after all."

"It's our week this time." Katara motioned to Sokka. "Hey maybe dad will take us to Dairy Queen tonight."

"Last weekend of school!" Toph said excitedly.

"Yeah! It's the last toenail of the school year!" Sokka stood up in excitement.

"And that is what exactly…" Aang stopped, waiting for Sokka to finish.

"You know how they say the last leg? That's at least half. The last foot is half of that half. And the last toenail is the last week and a half of school." Sokka beamed in pride. An awkward silence settled across the table.

"Never. Say. That. Again." Zuko shot a glare at Sokka and left for the next class. Everyone else did the same. The last three classes were generally uneventful.

**oOoOo**

The group walked home the way they usually came

"Hey I have an idea! We could jump the fences to get home quicker!" Sokka suggested.

"No!" They all said in unison.

"A fence we have to cross goes into the yard of that old house! I swear it's haunted!" Suki said. "And it's been on the market for months! Now that's saying something!"

They continued the walk the long way around to their house. Their street was set up so weird that there wasn't any roads going to or from the school connecting their street with the main road. They all decided long ago that who ever made the plans for this road needed to be shot in the head.

"Hey look that old house sold! 'Bout time too." Sokka was pointing at the house.

"Well I'll see ya later guys. Looks like I have some company over." Zuko pointed behind him to his house. It had an extra car in the drive way.

"See ya later than." The group walked down the street and everyone fanned out to their houses.

Zuko walked into his house to see his grandpa and his dad sitting at the table. He couldn't help but to stand there wide eyed. Usually Azulon made it known when he was coming over. Zuko hoped that his room was clean.

"Well Zuko… You haven't forgotten you manners have you." Ozai's voice brought Zuko back to reality.

"H-Hello grandfather." Zuko did a quick Chinese style bow. He knew that Azulon liked everything as traditional as it can get. Zuko didn't dare question why Azulon was there in the first place.

Azulon looked over to the window and at the old house. "Zuko. You've noticed that house across the street haven't you?" Azulon was looking at Zuko now.

Zuko nodded. "Yes."

"Well I thought that because the family lives here so I thought I would do the same. And that house across the street was for sale and it was for a very good price."

Zuko nodded again. It was true that the house was the cheapest thing in three neighborhoods but why so close?

"And maybe this house can be more…" Azulon looked around the house. "Cultured."

Zuko knew where his grandpa was coming from. The house had a mismatch of random styles and designs. In a way he was thankful. As long as his room stayed relatively the same and they got to keep the big plasma screen HD TV.

"Now I know that you have your little weekend plans and I don't wish to interfere with that." Azulon made a dismissive wave of his hand. Zuko did a quick bow and left.

He walked down the street and than ran as fast as he could to Katara and Sokka's house. He stopped just in time before he ran into the door. He caught his breath and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Zuko! I thought you'd never come." Sokka greeted Zuko like he hasn't seen him in years. "What took ya so long?"

"My grandpa is here. He's the one who bought that old house. And like always, he gives me the creeps." Zuko sat on the couch along with everyone else.

"Sorry about you family problems Zuko. But how bad can it be?" Katara looked at Zuko.

"Remember last year at the BBQ?" Zuko left it at that.

They all remembered what Zuko had to wear. They also remember the 'old creepy guy' who picked Zuko up and scolded him for not speaking Chinese right away.

Zuko's cell phone beeped. As far as everyone knew something bad happened.

"My grandpa wants to meet you guys face to face. Tomorrow at noon we have to be at my house."

Everyone exchanged glances. Ozai creeped them out as it was. And seeing where Ozai got that creepiness made them even more worried.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one of my fanfic. I'll post chapter two when I get unlazy or atleast two reviews. Whichever comes first.**

**Story title is subject to change.**


	2. Of Lunch and Grandfathers

**A/N: So chapter two is up! I'll _try_ to update atleast once a week if anyone cares. I be having writers block. If anyone has any tips on how to improve my writing I'll happily take it into consideration. I know I suck compared to most writers out there. xD Also any story ideas would also be welcomed. :3 My friend helped me with this chapter actualy. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Ozai would have more screen time. Yes.**

**Enjoy. 3 [crappy slogan] And live in days of the lives of us. [/crappy slogan]**

* * *

This was Katara's plan; get up at five in the morning, get Sokka up, eat breakfast and get everyone else. She lay down on her stomach trying to talk herself out of getting up. But the thought that kept entering her mind was that this was for Zuko, and maybe his grandpa was nice.

Her alarm clock went off again. She looked over. 5:05 Am. She groaned and rolled over, successfully falling off the bed. She landed with a thud on the ground. She got dressed in an old shirt and pants. She decided to try and wake Sokka up.

She went into his room which contained arrays of smells of which were unidentifiable. She threw a smelly gym sock at his face.

"What? Ewwwwww!!! Katara!" Sokka flipped off the bed and landed on his head, successfully crushing a bag of potato chips in the process. "What was that for?"

"We have to get everyone up so we can get ready to go to Zuko's place." Katara helped get Sokka off the floor.

Katara's phone beeped. She looks to see that Suki sent her a text.

"Suki says that Toph and her are up and are about to go to Aang's. So hurry up. This is only phase one of my four phase plan." Katara glared at Sokka to make sure that he was listening.

"Four phase plan? I thought we were just going to go to Zuko's house and meet his grandpa." Sokka shoved Katara out of the room so he could change. "Tell me through the door."

"Ok Phase one is get up and get everyone here. Phase two is getting everything we need. Be it clothing or whatever. Phase three is going to Zuko's and try to survive the time that we are there. And finally faze four; get out of there as fast as possible." Katara's face was right next to the door so she wouldn't wake up Hakoda or her grandparents.

"I still can't believe that we have to dress up. Wouldn't a normal grandpa wear a polo shirt or plaid or ya know. Old people clothes?" Sokka walked out of the room and grabbed a brush from the bathroom. "Hey Katara I think I hear the doorbell. Do you mind?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lazy." Katara went to the door to see that Suki, Toph and Aang were there. "Hey guys. Sokka is getting ready. Cereal is where it usually is. Help yourself."

"Thanks Katara. Mom gave me enough money so all of us can rent something nice for the day." Toph held out the money for Katara. "I think you should keep it so we don't get distracted."

Sokka came in and grabbed some bowls for everyone. "Coca Puffs or Fruit Loops guys?"

I think Fruit Loops because that has more sugar. We need it. Hey Katara, would Hakoda mind if we had some of that cappuccino? With extra sugar?" Aang pointed to the cappuccino display case.

"Five chocolates coming up." Sokka grabbed the cappuccino mix and started making it.

"Ok guys, listen up. Phase one of our four phase plan of survival is now completed. Next is that we wait an hour to go to the clothing store downtown and when we do we have to rent something nice. That means no hot pink suits Sokka. After that we go and try to survive the day at Zuko's. Only talk when spoken too and use your manners. Toph. After that we get out of there and run here." Katara again explained the master plan.

They sat down to eat and discuss the plan even further.

"Yeah this is all great and stuff but why the Chinese stuff?" Sokka's voiced cracked as he whined.

"Take that up with Zuko. His house, his rules." Katara looked at each person in turn to make sure they got the point. "Ok guys lets go. We need to get there when it opens so we have maximum time to pick and choose."

Thankfully for them Hakoda let them take the car so they wouldn't have to walk. They drove down Main Street to see that the place was open. Sokka pulled his dad's car up in the closest parking space. They got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Why does it smell like a spice truck crashed and died in here?" Toph sniffed the air again.

"Because Toph, this is where the rich people go and _rent clothes for one day instead of buying them like normal people_." The last part was directed at Katara.

"Oh shut up Sokka. Ok guys here's the plan. Aang and Sokka you go in the men's section and find something Asian looking, me and the girls will go find our stuff." Katara started pointing in the directions that they had to go.

Later after they all picked out their outfits they met at the back of the store. Everyone in turn showed their outfits. Unsurprisingly Sokka's was pink.

"No, no, no guys! Its from the wrong period of time. Qing dynasty guys. Qing! And no hot pink!" Katara snatched Sokka's and Aang's and put them back where they belonged.

"Who died and made her Empress of the world. Yup all hail Empress Katara of the Qing Dynasty!" Sokka was walking around making bad China puns and swinging his hips. Everyone was doubled over laughing until Katara came back with outfits for Sokka and Aang.

"Ok guys, we need to get our act together. Sokka, me and you will wear blue, Aang, yours is orange, Toph and Suki yours are shades of green." Katara showed off her picks.

"Suki, do we match?" Toph asked in her monotone voice.

"Thankfully, no." Suki replied. "But it's girly. Very girly."

Toph sighed in reply. "Why do you get to pick out everything?"

"Yeah Katara. Some of the added on stuff looks impractical." Sokka added. Aang and Suki nodded in agreement.

"Well I want to get us our money's worth. And first impressions are lasting impressions. And unlike you four I want to make a good first impression. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Zuko. Plus I took special care too learn how to say a compliment in Chinese." Katara beamed with pride as she said the last part.

"Sorry to go traitor on you guys but I do agree on the money's worth thing. It is my mom's money by the way." Toph turned her head to where she last heard everyone's voices. "And plus your friend's reflect who you are. So we should give Sparky the benefit of the doubt."

Everyone reluctantly agreed to Katara's choices and drove home. Sokka dropped everyone off at their houses to get ready.

"Ok Sokka we have three and a half hours until noon. So we have to have our clothes on in at least an hour. After that we will spend some time doing our hair and accessories. Than we will review the proper protocol. As in manners." Katara had her finger mere inches away from Sokka's nose.

He gently pushed it out of his face. "Katara, your really not helping the stress factor here. Everyone is stressed as it is from Zuko's stories of the guy. And the fact that we have to meet him, wearing these unnecessary clothes. Katara, your attitude is really adding to the stress. Please calm down with it a bit ok." Sokka had a pleading look on his face. It than turned into his signature goofy grin. "Oh and I call master bath!" He ran into his grandparents' room.

Katara sighed and made her way to the bathroom in the hallway.

After Sokka was done with his shower he heard the doorbell. He grabbed Pakku's ugly robe and made his way to the door.

"Hey guys. Apparently your secret plan to get ready at Toph's worked?" Sokka looked at their robes. He admitted to himself that the colors matched their personalities, but he would never tell Katara.

"The pants that go with this thing keeps crawling up and giving me wedgies." Toph looked uncomfortable at the moment, and to prove her point she adjusted the problem.

"You probably shouldn't do that while at Zuko's or in front of Katara. Honestly I think you'd have a greater chance at living if you did that in front of Zuko's grandpa. I gotta get ready before Katara has a fit. Sit down and relax." He looked to Toph. "As much as you can." He than went up to his room to change.

"Well I guess I'll be the one sitting around and waiting for you guys because my 'hair' is very low maintenance." Aang started pointing to his bald head. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Not exactly Aang. I'll make sure to have Sokka shine your head." Everyone turned around to see Katara. "Now doesn't my choices look nice?"

Everyone sighed. They had to agree because if they didn't, she would cause bodily harm. And they did look really nice.

Sokka came down with his on. "Katara I feel like a women trying to dress like a drag queen."

Everyone but Katara doubled over in laughter.

"Sokka! Be respectful!" Katara glared at Sokka.

"Yeah Sokka." Toph looked towards Sokka. He frowned and Katara gave a triumphant grin. "Be respectful. You never know. Zuko's grandpa could be a woman trying to dress like a drag queen dressing like a man." Her voice was seeping in sarcasm.

Everyone again doubled over and laughed. Katara couldn't even help but chuckle.

After that they all got ready and added final touches Katara went over the proper protocol and manners.

"Ok guys. When you first see him bow. Ok. And when we eat… Well uh follow Zuko's and Ozai's lead. They should know what to do. And after that we should be having introductions. And when I'm introduced I'll say my compliment in Chinese." Katara walked back and forth as she said this.

"Hey Katara what is your compliment anyways?" Suki asked the question they all wanted to know. "And say it in English. I don't want to wait until tomorrow to find out what you said."

"My compliment is 'Its very nice to meet you.' I looked it up somewhere…" Katara had a grin on her face. "Well guys c'mon its almost time to go."

They walked out of the house and into the direction of Zuko's place. Sokka's phone beeped. It was a text from Zuko.

"Zuko wants to know when we'll be there. I'll tell him we're on our way." Sokka started to text Zuko back.

"Hey look. That old house finally stuff in it." Aang pointed to the house across from Zuko's. It had a U-haul truck in front of it and movers taking everything inside. "I hope someone our age lives there."

"Ok guys remember. Polite and manners." Katara turned towards the house and rang the doorbell.

To them it felt like the longest wait ever. Finally Zuko answered the door. His clothes were more ornate and royal looking than theirs. But than his probably wasn't from a rental place.

"Glad to see you guys. I thought you would chicken out. Oh and my grandpa's name is Azulon." He let them inside the house and told them what to do.

"Hey does Ozai know Chinese?" Toph asked.

"He never bothered to learn it. It was my Uncle's idea for me to learn it." Zuko looked back to them.

Zuko turned towards the door to the living room. All of a sudden he got really stiff. He opened the door and bowed to Azulon. "Grandfather, I'd be honored to introduce you to my friends."

Zuko moved out of the way and allowed the group to file in. They all bowed like Zuko and Katara told them too.

They noticed that Azulon and Ozai also had traditional clothing on. At least they were not the only ones. Also Azulon creeped them out to no end and really couldn't blame Zuko for his seemingly unreasonable demands.

Azulon glanced at all of them and than allowed them to sit down. "So you are the friends that Zuko has told me about. You look just as I pictured you."

No one in the room could tell if that was a compliment or an insult. And they were to afraid to find out.

"Ozai, would you go and be useful and get us our food." Azulon dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Ozai looking grateful to be out of the room, left to get the food.

"You children do know how to use chopsticks, don't you?" Azulon looked across the line of faces in front of him.

"Yeah we do." Katara answered for all of them.

"Good." Azulon had a small smile on his face. Instantly the smile was gone. "Ozai, how long does it take for someone to bring us something to eat. Is this anyway to treat you guests?"

Shortly after Ozai came in with the food and drinks and handed it out to everyone.

Sokka looked to everyone. All using the chopsticks. Now was the time that he regretted eating with a fork instead of chopsticks whenever they had Chinese food. Even Toph who was blind was using them like an expert. Sokka grabbed one stick in each hand trying to maneuver them over the plate to grab some food. He successfully grabbed a dumpling. Sokka was trying to get it up to his mouth while also being well aware that Azulon was watching. Some how Sokka managed to fling the dumpling away from him. Right into Azulon's food. Azulon let out a surprise gasp and Sokka tried to get it out using chopsticks. Instead of getting the dumpling out, he face planted right into Azulon's food.

"Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!!!" Sokka bolted up almost head-butting Azulon in the face. "I am so sorry!"

Azulon glared but than took a deep breath. "Here, I need some more. Perhaps some that isn't ruined." He cruelly shoved the bowl into Ozai's hands and waved him off. Ozai just sighed and went to the kitchen. "And be quick about it!"

"Hey Katara, now is about a good time to compliment him." Suki whispered frantically to Katara.

"Um… Azulon, sir… Uh… _Gài yī__ xi__ǎ__o__yīng__diànlì__wàzi__shù_." Katara smiled at her 'compliment'.

Zuko choked on his noodles, Ozai not knowing any Chinese nodded in agreement with Katara and Azulon jus stared at her in shock.

"See everything is fixed. Just a few well thought out words were just the solution." Katara looked at Zuko who had a horrified expression on his face. "Uh Zuko… Did I say something wrong?" She had a worried expression.

"Katara. That wasn't a compliment. You said and I quote in English 'Gay kitty power sock tree'." Zuko looked from Katara to Azulon.

"I never agreed to anything." Was all that Ozai was able to get out.

They all turned towards Azulon. All of a sudden he began to laugh. That worried Ozai and Zuko alike.

"See he didn't take it to offence. It was supposed to be something different!" Katara stammered.

"Foolish girl. Perhaps if you actually learned the language, you can actually say something worth while and something that makes sense!" Azulon couldn't stop laughing. He had this angry expression on his face and it looked creepier when he laughed.

Katara was speechless by what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She tried to get out but was unsuccessful.

"All of you go now!" Azulon said once he got control of himself. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Zuko, after you escort your friends out I want to have a word with you." He than exited the room.

"Oh man buddy I'm so sorry about this! We tried we really did! Please don't hate us!" Sokka pleaded and the rest of the gang did the same.

"Hey its ok. It was an accident." Zuko looked behind him to make sure no one was listening. "Even though the cat tree thing was hilarious." He laughed.

"I'm really sorry Zuko. I tried to make everything perfect. I really did." Katara looked at Zuko pleading for forgiveness.

"Hey. I'm not in trouble yet. I'll e-mail you later." Zuko waved good bye to them as they walked down the drive way, than he closed the door.

Ozai looked at Zuko. "Well, well. Something bad happened while he was here and I'm not the one who'll get blamed. At least completely. I always wanted something to go terribly wrong and it has. But I really don't blame anyone. Azulon gives crows the creeps. That's saying something. I'll clean up while you talk to him." Ozai looked at Zuko again but leaned in closer. "By the way, we never had this conversation."

Zuko smiled and nodded in agreement. He went to his father's now Azulon's office. He stood stiffly at the door. He opened and did a quick bow.

"You wanted to see me grandfather?" He looked at Azulon who sat looking bored in the office chair.

"Yes. I did. Those friends of yours are quite…" He motioned for Zuko to come closer. "Those friends of yours are a bad influence. You are forbidden to see them. Ever."

Zuko stood there, mouth wide open in shock. "Bad influence? But how? Because one cant use chopsticks and the other can't speak the right thing in Chinese?"

"Silence boy." Azulon held up a hand to emphasize the point.

Zuko gave up and left the room. He had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this one. More importantly, how was he going to tell them.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun. What will Zuko do? How will the gAang find out? AND WHEN WILL OZAI NOT BE USELESS??? Find out next time on A Day in the Life of Us!**

**Which may be a while becuase I has writers block. :P I'LL TRY THOUGH!!!! I'm a TROOPER! LIKE MARIO!**

**Ok I'm done now.  
Zuko: You sure?  
Me: Yes. Now go away. Dont forget to R&R peoples m'kay! :3**


	3. Problem Solved

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry for the wait. Writers block eats you alive. Well read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did Azulon would be mentioned more. Why? Cuz Azulon is amazing. Thats why.**

* * *

Suki walked over to Sokka's house that Monday morning. It was ritual. Suki would go to Katara and Sokka's house, than they would go to Aang's, Toph's, and than Zuko's house. Suki just walked in to their house, getting the ritual greeting by Kana, Sokka and Katara's Gran-Gran.

"Why hello there, and how are you today Suki? They will be down in a minute." She looked towards the entrance to the living room. Kana was a breath of fresh air compared to Azulon.

Pakku walked into the room. No one ever knew why but he lit up the room when he walked in. Everyone in that family had always been able too. He to was a breath of fresh air compared to Zuko's grandfather.

"They're still asleep. They thought it'd be funny to turn off each other's alarm clocks." Pakku sighed. "Just go on ahead with out them."

"Ok thanks. They really need to think of new material." Suki laughed and waved good bye to the elderly couple.

She walked down the street to Aang's house. He was waiting there as expected.

"Hey Aang. Sokka and Katara aren't walking this morning." Suki greeted the younger boy.

"Pranks?" Aang knew the answer to that. They continued to walk down to Toph's. Once they got there she too found out about Sokka and Katara's pranks.

"They just need to grow up. Have any of you heard from Sparky? He hasn't called." Toph looked in the general direction of her comrades. She felt the air get thick with anticipation. "You think that his gramps got mad and grounded him?" She paused for a while. "Or worse?"

The diverse group exchanged glances. They looked over to Zuko's house, than to the house across the street. Azulon's house. Even when someone was there, it looked foreboding and eerie.

"Hey, I'll call Zuko's house and see if he's there." Aang piped up. It was the first thing that came to his mind. Normally Sokka was the "Idea Guy" of the group, but he wasn't there.

"Why would you do that? Zuko has a cell phone." Toph looked over to Aang.

"I-I just have this feeling that I should call the house." Aang squeaked. He felt uncomfortable when Toph looked through him at times like this. Aang dialed Zuko's home phone and he waited for it to pick up.

"Hello? Is Zuko there?" Aang asked. He heard Ozai's cool voice on the other end. "Ok thanks." Aang hung up.

"He's already at school. For some reason he left early." Aang looked from Toph to Suki. "Well we should get going or we're gonna be late.

The group made the long and seemingly lonely procession to school

**oOoOo**

Zuko sat in the corner of homeroom. He _had_ to figure out how to convince Azulon to let him be with his friends. Zuko sighed in disgust realizing how much control Azulon had over the family. He didn't know what to do. He needed advice. He had forty-five minutes to kill until first bell. He thought that he'd just IM Lu Ten until than. His cousin along with his Uncle always figured out how to fix things that was beyond Zuko's power to fix. Zuko opened his laptop and got into the usual chat room. Obviously Lu Ten wasn't there. _How stupid can I get? _thought Zuko. It was still forty minutes until the bell. He dialed Lu Ten's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Lu Ten's voice came from the cell phone.

"Hey." Zuko replied

"Oh hey cousin Zuko. Now why don't I have you on caller ID?" Lu Ten's voice was lighter and cheerier. "What is it? Oh, Uncle Ozai giving you trouble again?"

"More like grandpa." Zuko sighed. They both knew that if he called at weird times that something was wrong.

"Oh no." Lu Ten let Zuko continue.

"Yeah. He moved in to that old house across the street and wanted to meet my friends. Well they met him. It all went wrong. Sokka got a dumpling in his food and yeah…. Katara accidently said Gay Kitty Power Sock Tree in Chinese. That was funny but obviously not to grandfather." Zuko sighed, relived to get part of it out. "Now he's banned me from seeing them and I don't know how to tell them."

"Ouch. Hey I'll get me and dad to come over and talk some sense into him. Iroh was his favorite after all." Lu Ten laughed, hoping to lift Zuko's spirits.

Zuko laughed back. "Thanks I owe you one." Zuko heard the laughter of Hahn's large group of friends in the hallway. "Gotta go Hahn's here." Zuko hung up.

Zuko sat in his corner staring at the far wall.

"Well look if it isn't Scar Face." Hahn's mocking voice rang throughout the room. "So where is your little loser buddies? They finally abandon you?"

Zuko looked down to his desk. Hahn's remarks weren't exactly helping the situation at hand.

"Oh so Scar Face has nothing to say? That's too bad." Hahn now stood over Zuko's desk.

"Apparently you don't care about those pictures." Zuko said blankly.

Hahn made a step back. "Hey watch it! I have connections you know!" Hahn was right. His cousin was a lawyer who won 98% of his cases.

Zuko sighed. "And tell me, oh annoying one. What is it that you want?"

"Delete the files Scar Face. And maybe I'll spare you humiliation." Hahn stood straighter to make him self taller.

Zuko sighed again. He deleted the files solely for the purpose of not caring one way or the other.

Hahn came and sat on the empty space of Zuko's chair, he than put his arm around him. "Gee thanks Scar Face. It's nice to know that someone listens to their superiors."

Zuko bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything to provoke Hahn.

"Well Scar Face I would invite you to my end of the year party but yeah. You're a loser."

Zuko took a deep breath to try to calm him self down.

"So how's it like being a pathetic loser?" Hahn grinned, he positioned him self on the desk.

"Yeah, Loser Boy!" Roun Jin said from the group.

Hahn's group burst into laughter.

Zuko roughly pushed Hahn off of his desk. Zuko smiled at the comical reaction.

"Hey Scar Face you're gonna pay for that!" Hahn stood up and was about to punch Zuko in the face.

"Hahn what are you doing?" Everyone turned to see Hahn's current girlfriend, Song at the door.

"Oh, Song baby, I was just taking out the trash." Hahn replied and pointed to Zuko.

"Hahn, you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid the rest of the school year. Now leave Zuko alone. He's actually pretty nice if you get to know him." Song smiled. Almost everyone knew that she still had a crush on Zuko.

"Well I'm just being a good citizen and cleaning up after everyone." Hahn than grabbed the front of Zuko's shirt.

"Hahn, Stop being violent. Please?" Song looked over to Hahn, than to Zuko. Her face started to get red. She than turned back to Hahn.

"Excuse me, idiot but I would like my shirt back some time today." Zuko looked at Hahn who was still holding on to his shirt. Zuko thought he heard something on the intercom but he just disregarded it.

Hahn let out a cry in anger and threw Zuko into the desk next to his.

"Hahn!" Song cried and tried to break up the oncoming fight. Roun Jin held her back so things wouldn't get worse.

Zuko was about to get up when Hahn threw himself on top of Zuko pinning him to the ground. Zuko quickly got his right arm free and used it to cover his face. Hahn than started to throw punches at his face but was blocked by his arm.

"Hahn! Stop it!" Song was crying from the sidelines.

As if on cue the Principal came into the room.

"What is going on here?" The principal proceeded to get Hahn off of Zuko. "Again, what's going on here? There must be a perfectly good reason for attacking another student." The principal turned to Zuko. "Didn't you hear the intercom? You're going home for the day. Now go on."

Zuko picked up his stuff and went to the office. He saw Iroh and Lu Ten waiting for him.

"Hey cousin I told dad and now we're going to fix everything." Lu Ten's smile dropped. "Hey what happened to your head?" He pointed to Zuko's forehead.

Zuko touched a sore spot and felt a bump. "Excuse me while I kill Hahn." Zuko marched to the door. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now nephew, do not cause any more senseless violence. We have more important things to attend to today." Iroh smiled and led Zuko to the exit.

**oOoOo**

The group sat at the lunch table waiting for Zuko.

"So when do you think Sparky's gonna show?" Toph asked. She took a big bite of her turkey and mayo sandwich.

"Zuko went home like five minutes before first bell. Iroh and Lu Ten picked him up so he can settle things with his gramps. I got a text during home room. Almost got me in trouble." Sokka explained.

"What do you mean by settle things with his grandpa?" Suki asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say." Sokka replied.

"Hey haven't you heard? Song broke up with Hahn first hour." Katara said.

"Really? I thought it'd be the other way around." Aang said with a mouthful of peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"Hey Aang, we need to work on that biology project together." Suki looked at Aang.

"Oh yeah! See ya guys later." Aang and Suki than went to the library.

"Well I'm gonna get more info from Smellerbee and Song about the break up." Toph stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and washed it down with some Sprite.

"I wonder what happened to Song and Zuko. Do you think that they are connected at all?" Katara asked her brother.

"No clue. I guess we'll find out either later on today or tomorrow. But Zuko's lucky. Being called home before first bell. I wish that was me."

The siblings went and threw their trash away. Sokka than bumped into Hahn.

"Hey watch it loser!" Hahn glared at Sokka and Katara.

"Hey Hahn. What happened to Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Scar Face went home. He got called down to the office. Got lucky because I was about to kick his– "

"Anyways we know that but why exactly?" Sokka interrupted.

"Don't know don't care." Hahn than walked off.

With nothing more to do the siblings went to their classes.

**oOoOo**

Zuko sat with Lu Ten and Iroh on the uncomfortable couch at Azulon's house. It was decorated in the fashion of the Qing Dynasty. He had to hand it to Azulon that he had a very good way of putting things together. Iroh had spent the last four hours engaging in small talk and telling Azulon about each of Zuko's friends.

"So what is it that you want Iroh? Do you want me to simply forgive those children for their insolence? No. They have insulted this entire family!" Azulon was growing impatient.

"But you must understand father, these friends are good for Zuko. You yourself said that Zuko needed to get out more when we lived at the old house, and now he has friends here, and he is always out and about. Also none of them are like Ozai." Iroh said. It hurt him to talk of Ozai in that way though.

Azulon nodded in agreement. "Continue."

"I know that you must be insulted, but perhaps we could come to a compromise." Iroh concluded. He paused so it could take affect. "How about this. Maybe you and Zuko could perhaps spend every Sunday together. Just like you and Lu Ten use to. It would be a wonderful experience, and Zuko can learn more about our culture and family traditions. While for the rest of the week Zuko can be with his friends."

"So you're saying that if I let Zuko be with his insolent friends, than I can borrow him for a day and teach him what he really needs to know." Azulon pondered over the idea.

"Exactly. Also Zuko wouldn't be at risk for insulting you on accident. Maybe you can even become friends, so to speak." Iroh looked from Azulon to Zuko. "Well nephew?"

"It sounds fair to me. Plus it'll be kind of neat to learn more about China and stuff." Zuko hoped he said the right thing.

"Very well. You will be here before sunrise every Sunday. No exceptions." Azulon looked over to Zuko.

"Yes sir." He replied.

Azulon dismissed the trio and they made their way over to Zuko's house.

"What'd I tell ya Zuko? Dad fixed everything, and getting up early on Sundays and spending time with grandfather really aint that bad once you get used to it." Lu Ten ruffled Zuko's hair.

"Thanks Uncle I owe you one." Zuko smiled at Iroh.

"It is its own reward to see you happy again, but remember you made a commitment. Azulon is not the forgiving type." Iroh said.

They walked into the house and waited for the group to pass by. Soon after about two hours of being interrogated by Ozai the group of friends walked by and Zuko went out to join them.

"Hey Zuko! Buddy! We thought Hahn killed you or something." Sokka gave Zuko a man hug.

"Uh hi, you act like you haven't seen me in years. I only missed a day of school." Zuko patted Sokka's back than pushed him off.

"So details Sparky. Spill. What happened between you and Hahn, why didn't you call at all, is it about your gramps and do you know why Song broke up with Hahn? I wasn't able to get any dirt." Toph was jabbing Zuko in the chest with her fingers.

"Ok. Hahn was being an idiot and because of something I said he wanted to get back at me. I have no idea why Song broke up with Hahn, this is the first time I heard about it. Also my grandpa didn't want me to hang out with you guys so-"

"Say what!? Your gramps didn't want you to be with us? Why?" Sokka was right up in Zuko's face.

"Because of what happened, anyways Uncle fixed everything but at a price… I have to spend every Sunday with him until further notice. So everything worked out."

"Well that's good." Suki said. "Hey guys, only one and a half more days left!"

"Well that means celebration! Who's up for Grease at the Drive-In Theater?" Zuko offered.

The entire group agreed. Everyone than went their separate ways with one thought on their minds.

Only one and a half days left.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this installment of aDitLoU! Basicaly this is the end of the Azulon problem "arc" if it can be called that.**

**Chapter 4 will be up whenever I get unlazy.**

**Azulon: That'll be about a month.  
Me: Oh c'mon!!!**


	4. Last Day Of School!

**A/N: Hey all. I have another chapter for ye. And I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Loosely based off of what I did on the last day of school one year, and the fact that the song played as I got out of school. I've never been to a drive in so I didn't write about that. Sorry. And you'll also know which song was playing when I wrote this. xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would of shown Iroh's escape from prison.**

* * *

Toph waited outside for Suki, Sokka and Katara like she always did before school, but this time it was the last day. More importantly it was the last day of being "a stupid freshman". She cracked a smile, now she was able to pick on the freshmen next year. After the thought, she cracked her knuckles. _I wonder where everyone else is._ She thought. As if to answer her question the trio started to walk up the drive way. "What took you so long you slugs?" She shouted.

"Suki here woke up late so we had to wait for her." Sokka laughed.

Suki shot him a death glare than punched him playfully in the arm.

"Come on slugs, Twinkletoes and Sparky are waiting." Toph led the way to Aang's.

They walked the short walk over to Aang's house. Sokka had his iPod on so he was basically unreachable. They walked up to Aang who was waiting on the steps.

"Suki slept in." Toph already answered.

"Ah ok." Aang laughed. "Lets go, Zuko is probably waiting outside."

They walked to Zuko's house and he was waiting outside like Aang said.

"Suki." They all answered in unison.

"About time, grandfather almost gave me a ride. Let's go. Only a half day left." Zuko led the way.

"There's a pigeon squashed on the street! Ew." Sokka sang.

Zuko grabbed the ear-bud out of Sokka's ear. "Will you quit singing Avenue Q stuff? Not everyone enjoys it," He than pointed to Katara and Suki.

"Oh c'mon Zuko, you like it," He poked Zuko in the chest. "Oh guys you know the Homeroom-trade thing that the school is letting us do? Well I pulled some strings, bribed the teacher and I got it so we are all in my homeroom! Isn't that great?" Sokka was waving his hands in the air.

"At least I don't have to deal with Hahn." Zuko said. "And we get to hang out all day basically."

"Hey you know what's better? Me and Twinkletoes aren't freshmen anymore! You know what that means?" Toph had an evil grin on her face. "And the awesome thing is that Zuko and Sokka are seniors!"

They walked up to the school and met Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee at the door.

"Hey." Jet nodded to the group. "Last day and its great. Now all we need to do is get out of the house for some reason everyday." They all knew he was talking about Long Feng.

"Long Feng gives me the creeps. He has the face of a rapist." Sokka tried to lighten the mood. "Hey Zuko can you –"

"No." Zuko said.

"Oh come on!" Sokka was pleading.

"No, Sokka." Zuko brushed past Sokka and made his way to home room. The others followed.

They soon entered their homeroom and picked a table in the corner. They grabbed some chairs and sat around the table. Other students filed in. The homeroom consisted of Song, Jin and some of their friends. Haru and Teo came in and some other people that they really didn't care about.

"It's so great to be out of Mr. Zhao's homeroom that's for sure. It's like the equivalent of a prison!" Toph said. Aang agreed.

Mr. Jeong or Jeong-Jeong, as they call him walked in.

He had a big box in his hands. "Now class. As we all know this is the last day of school. That means that it is a day that we basically sit around and do nothing, but I will be sure to fix that." Jeong-Jeong paused for effect.

The class moaned.

"Class, in this box I have two more boxes. In one box there are board games, and other things for entertainment purposes. In the other is some food." Jeong-Jeong set the boxes down on the front desk. "Also in the closet there are some games in there as well, and as an added treat you can have your iPods, cell phones and whatever out." He smiled and let the class go on their own.

"Oh I almost forgot. There is some Sprite, Mt. Dew and some other soda and drinks in the mini fridge."

Sokka let out a cry in happiness and jumped over the table to the mini fridge. He grabbed everyone a Mt. Dew and ran back to the table.

Zuko opened his laptop and turned up his playlist loud so it could be heard across the room, than went to work on his dad's business stats.

Suki and Katara made their end of the table into a make up center as they gave each other manicures and gossiped.

Toph made on corner of the room the designated dance floor as she danced to Zuko's music. Aang went over and joined her.

Song, Jin and their friends were playing twister in the middle of the room which wasn't a strategically smart place to put it.

Haru and Teo were playing poker, bidding things from Five-Gum to pieces of erasers shaped like the heads of Looney Tunes characters.

Some of the students were around Jeong-Jeong's desk as he retold a story from the late Vietnam War. Most of which were part of the ROTC program.

"Zuko are you done with your dad's stuff yet?" Sokka peeked over Zuko shoulder.

"Now I am. At least I get paid." Zuko exited out of the business stats. He than turned to Suki and Katara. "Will you guys watch this?" he asked pointing to his laptop. They nodded and returned to their conversation. "Well I'm gonna go and try Twister. Want to come?"

"Nah. Suki would get the wrong idea." Sokka sat in front of Zuko's laptop. "Hey can I play some songs off of here that I like and maybe make some requests?"

"Sure whatever. Don't ruin anything though." Zuko looked back at Sokka from the Twister area. Song purposely fell on top of Jin so the game could end and Zuko could join.

" Yo. Yo. Yo. DJ-Sokka-Will-Rock-Ya in the house! We are currently taking requests on Zuko's laptop-o-wonders so come up now! DJ Sokka out!" People were now going up to Sokka to get their song requests in.

Jeong-Jeong stood up to announce the class as the recent song ended. "Now everyone it's time for lunch. Go crazy and there are also free ice cream sandwiches. Be back when the bell rings."

The group started off towards the lunchroom and made a beeline for the free ice cream. After they got their food they made their way to their usual table.

"Now this is how it should be every day." Toph put her feet up on an empty chair. "Fun, dancing and Sokka looking like an idiot. Now this is the life."

"Ha ha very funny Toph." Sokka said. "Only two hours of goofing off and than that lame-o assembly at the end of the day and we are done for the summer. Oh and Zuko, turn on your radio just as the bell rings to the classic rock station ok?"

"Yeah sure." Zuko took a bite out of his food.

"I love the last day. Hey maybe my dad will let us have a party tomorrow. Like a big sleep over type thing." Katara looked around the table.

"Tonight? Because Lu got us all tickets to The Day After Tomorrow in the Drive In. Sad, I guess we'll have to miss it." Zuko smiled slyly.

"Drive In tonight, party tomorrow!" Sokka stood up, with hands in the air.

"Yeah!" The table said in unison.

"Keep it down!" Zhao screamed from across the room. His voice was loud enough where you could hear it across the school. The entire cafeteria was quiet and than started talking again.

"Looks like we made Zhao mad guys…" Aang said meekly.

"When is he not?" Suki sighed in reply.

"Looks like Monkey Man's in a worse mood today than usual. Hah!" Toph gulped down the rest of her soda. The table laughed in response.

"He's just grumpy because he can't torture anyone until next year." Sokka said.

The bell rang and they went off to class. Once back there Sokka started up Zuko's laptop and the party started where it left off. Even Jeong-Jeong was dancing which made for a hilarious sight.

Soon the bell rang and they went off to the assembly which handed out awards for achievements in areas like science and social studies.

The only person who got an achievement award was Zuko for having the highest GPA for his class and school minus the seniors. Sokka said it was because he was Asian and was born smart.

"Quick, Zuko turn on that radio!" Sokka said.

Zuko turned on the radio app on his iPhone. The DJ's voice was speaking.

"Hey everyone. We got a request to play a certain song at 1:15 because of the end of the school year!" The DJ's voice rang. Alice Cooper's School's Out started to play.

The gang started to sing along with it on the way home.

Once a few songs ended they were at Zuko's house. Everyone ran home to drop off their school bags and would meet there later.

"So how's your last day of school?" Lu Ten said in a sing-song voice. "Day After Tomorrow Drive In Movie! Ha Hah!" He held out the seven tickets dramatically.

"Can't wait. Everyone's excited." Zuko plopped down on the couch and started to flip through the TV channels. He stopped on the World's Dumbest show. It showed a security video of a bank robber flipping over the front desk as he tried to escape. "That guy is stupid!"

"Fail." Lu Ten replied. It than showed the guy looking behind him and running right into the glass window and getting caught. "Epic Fail." They both laughed at the man's stupidity.

Soon after the Epic Fail that was on TV Sokka and Katara came over. Lu Ten than greeted them with the same greeting he gave Zuko and ushered them inside. They than watched World's Dumbest and concluded which scenes were Fail or Epic Fail. This went on until everyone was there and ready to go.

They than headed off to the Drive In Theater in Lu Ten's black convertible.

Soon after the movie they stopped at Katara and Sokka's house to have their private party. There were video games and all the junk food that any one person could eat and not barf.

"Hey Zuko, I bet I can beat you at Tennis!" Katara challenged as she turned on the Wii.

"I accept your Agni Kai challenge!" Zuko playfully said. Soon after he felt a Snickers Bar collide with the back of his head, causing him a point. "Hey! Mutiny!" Zuko laughed.

"Did it hit?" Toph asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Suki replied.

Zuko's Mii hit the tennis ball and it hit the Sokka Mii in the audience on the head. "Ha! I get double for that, don't I?"

"You sure do!" Aang squeaked.

"Traitor. AANG IS A DIRTY TRAITOR!" Sokka screamed and threw a cushion at his face.

Katara and Zuko stopped their game and joined in on the pillow fight.

"Ok kids, time for bed. It's already three in the morning. Boys in Sokka's room, girls in Katara's." Hakoda said once the living room looked like the set in the movie they saw earlier. Everyone than departed to their designated rooms.

The girls all shared Katara's double bed as they talked and giggled. Soon they were asleep.

In Sokka's room they were trying to maneuver around all the junk and garbage.

"Dibs on bed!" Zuko announced.

"I call futon!" Aang said following Zuko's example.

"Hey! This is my room! I get the bed! Zuko you sleep on the floor." He said, trying not to have his voice crack.

"Yeah Sokka you're right," Zuko said sarcastically. Sokka had a victorious grin on his face. "This is your room. And on the floor is your garbage. It only makes sense that you have to wear it tomorrow." Aang burst into laughter as Zuko inspected the bed for garbage or junk.

"I'll get my sleeping bag." Sokka said defeated.

Once the bed passed Zuko's sight and smell inspection he sprawled across it smiling that he had beat Sokka at his own game.

Aang was about to lie down when he sniffed the blanket he was about to use. He looked over to Sokka who just finished emptying his sleeping bad of only-god-knows-what on to the floor. "Sokka, my blanket smells funny." Aang than grabbed Sokka's bag as he was about to lay it down and gave him the old blanket. Aang than curled up in it on the futon.

"Oh c'mon! The bed, futon and now my sleeping bag?" Sokka whined. Zuko started to laugh. "Shut it emo boy." Aang than started to laugh. Sokka than gave up laid down when he realized he was on top of crunched chips. He sighed in defeat and they soon went to sleep.

* * *

**So Read and Review please! I'll love you forever. And if anyone wants to throw in some ideas they are welcome too as well. :3**


	5. Of Babysitting and Bad News

**A/N Hi guys!!! A new chappie is up obviously and I hope you enjoy. Sorry its so short. I need ideas!!! So gives them to me. Now. NOW!  
No seriously I'm lacking reviews and I feel like an idiot. xD So yeah. Please review. I'm begging you. I thank my two only reviewers whos names I forget cuz I suck at remembering stuff. I'm shocked I even remembered this fic. So yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Avatar there would be a 4th season of peace time adventures. But I dont. Fortunately I do not own High School Musical. If I did Zhao would reak unholy havoc amoung the school thing, and you dont see that. Also I dont own the name Leon. Thats my grandpa's. And Lian is just a random chick's name in my class. So I dont own that either. Ok thats sad. I dont even own my OC's names. Thats very very sad. Long disclaimer is long.**

**Yeah dont forget to review. I'll love you forever.**

* * *

It was the third day of summer vacation and Katara was up early that morning. 6:00 to be exact. She had to wait for the kids she had to babysit to come over and lucky for her, she had them all day. She heard Gran-Gran and Pakku in the kitchen. Hakoda was already at work and Sokka was sound asleep in his room.

"Katara, we have a slight problem." Pakku walked into the living room.

"What is it?" She asked. She hoped it wasn't too serious.

"I just remembered the renovations to the master bedroom me and Kana planned. I'm sorry but you're going to have to find another place to babysit." Pakku looked at Katara apologetically. They have planned the renovations for months.

"It's ok. Zuko owes me a favor anyways. I can just go over to his house." Katara's smile widened. Zuko did owe her for something he claims he can't remember.

Pakku laughed and invited Katara into the kitchen with him and Kana. Kana was over by the counter making bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns for breakfast. She set out plates for the three of them and two more for the kids Katara had to babysit. Katara heard the doorbell ring as the last plates were being set down.

"Hello." Katara said with a smile and let the woman and her kids inside. "Want some breakfast?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm very busy. I'll be back around nine tonight." The woman kissed her kids goodbye and left.

The kids were twins. The boy was named Leon and the girl Lian. They were the average height for four year kids. Leon had short spiky brown hair and Lian had her brown hair in pigtails.

Leon held out a black backpack. It had all the stuff you'd need to babysit; telephone numbers, movies, extra clothes and the works. "Mommy said to give this to you."

Katara took the bag and slung it over her shoulders. Kana handed Katara three plastic bins with enough food for the three of them.

"You better go to Zuko's now. Hopefully you'll catch Ozai while he is leaving." Kana ushered them out the door and said her goodbyes.

They started on the short walk to Zuko's house. Katara caught a glimpse of Ozai leaving his house. He had a dark red business suit on and his hair was tied back into a loose ponytail.

"Ozai!" Katara called. Hopefully he would stop for five minutes so she could ask if they could invade his house. Ozai stopped and turned towards Katara's voice. He smoothed out his goatee impatiently. "Ozai!" She called again. Katara skidded to a stop in front of him and the twins did so seconds after.

"What could be so important that you need to stop me in the middle of my drive way." Ozai glared at Katara and the twins. The two four year olds cowered behind her.

"You know how Zuko owes me a favor?" Katara asked. Ozai nodded impatiently. "Well…"

"Well what? Apparently making my father, Azulon, temporarily hate you, makes it so Zuko owes you." Ozai growled. He tapped his watch as if to tell her to hurry up.

"Uh yeah… Did you tell him I'm sorry? Anyways, like I was saying. Zuko owes me big time because Song said that Zuko said to Jin that…"

"What is it!?" Ozai let out a frustrated growl.

"Can we stay here for the day so I can babysit? It's gonna be really busy at my place." Katara said with one breath.

"Fine. Just don't break anything. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave. Zuko is asleep as well." Ozai started to walk to his car.

"Oh thank you!" Katara went over and hugged Ozai. Ozai let out a sound of shock and pushed Katara away.

"No! No hugs!" With that Ozai got in his car and started down the road going ten miles over the speed limit.

Katara led the twins inside Zuko's house. She noticed that they have done a lot of redecorating. It looked as if China had spewed everything it had and more into the area that Katara saw.

"Wow! These people must be buh-zilloinaires!" Lian said in shock. Leon nodded his opinion.

"Ok guys we're going to watch TV quietly. Someone is still asleep so we have to keep down." Katara instructed. The twins nodded in agreement.

Katara went over to the big screen TV and turned it to public broadcasting. That's the only good thing about public TV. It keeps little kids occupied. The TV was going on about letters and colors. It made Katara want to hurl.

"It's hot in here Katara." The twins whined in unison.

Katara had to admit it was hot. She went to the thermostat to see that it was set to 85 degrees. Katara turned it down to 70. "Much better."

Katara went over to the kitchen and started to reheat the breakfast that Gran-Gran packed for them. She heard the Dragon Tales theme song come on. Katara cringed.

**oOoOo**

Zuko didn't know what woke him up at 6:30 in the morning. It could have been the fact that it dropped 15 degrees in five minutes or the fact that he kept thinking he heard some singing about Dragons downstairs.

He let out a frustrated sigh and put a pillow over his head. He turned over to see if that'd work and again put the pillow over his head.

Now he swore he heard the microwave go off. He thought it was Lu Ten who decided to visit, which didn't explain the Dragon song thing he heard earlier. Lu Ten must have been channel-stuck on some stupid little kid show.

Zuko got up from his bed and wrapped his comforter around himself for warmth. He looked out his window to see that Ozai was gone and that there was no car in the drive way. Now he was confused.

He walked downstairs still half asleep. Zuko barely noticed the twins dancing in front of the TV to the Dragon Tales music. He didn't pay any attention to them. Zuko than walked into the kitchen and smelled breakfast coming from the microwave. He barely noticed Katara getting out some paper plates from the cupboard.

"Hi Katara…" Zuko said still half asleep. Katara. Katara? Katara! What was Katara doing in his house? "Katara!? What?" Zuko was now fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

Katara turned around to see Zuko. "Morning Zuko. There's some food left if you want it," Katara couldn't help but smile at Zuko's condition. "Oh by the way Zuko, nice blankie."

Zuko was wrapped in his red and gold comforter, his hair was sticking up in any and all sorts of directions, and he had the signs of just waking up. "Nice job with the teen pregnancy there." Zuko said sarcastically, jerking his thumb towards the living room.

"I have to babysit them Blankie Boy." Katara said, shoving a plate of food into Zuko's hands. "Where are the TV trays?"

Zuko pointed to the closet and grabbed another plate. Soon they went into the living room. Katara explained why they were in his house in the first place.

Zuko went over and turned the heat up afterwards.

"How can you stand that heat Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Very carefully." He replied.

Zuko sat on the couch watching public broadcasting with the rest of the group. "Don't you guys have a movie or something? I'm losing brain cells."

Lian dug into her backpack and took out High School Musical 1. "This one. Mommy has it with the words on the bottom." Katara put the movie in.

"That's it. If anyone needs me I'll be taking a shower and scrubbing my brain." Zuko said as he headed upstairs.

"I have to pee!!!" Leon said. He was doing his version of the potty dance.

"It's upstairs ok." Katara said. She figured he'd know which one to go too. Zuko's house did consist of two bathrooms.

Leon wandered upstairs and into the bathroom.

Zuko was in the shower when the water suddenly got extremely hot. While getting out of the water he slipped and grabbed onto a near by towel for balance, he failed and he fell down, the towel successfully covering him.

To Zuko's displeasure he was nose to nose with a scared Leon. His face was red with embarrassment and anger. "Get out." Zuko said in a low growl. Leon went crying out of the room.

Leon ran downstairs and into Katara's lap. "Scary!" He cried.

As if to prove his point she heard Zuko scream Katara's name. She managed to cover the twins' ears by the end of Zuko's sentence.

"Good morning Cousin Zuko!" Katara heard Lu Ten's voice in the kitchen.

"Hi Lu Ten! Zuko's in the shower and Ozai let me babysit here." Katara got up to greet him.

"Well that was nice of him." Lu Ten said. He went into the living room and came back into the kitchen. Lu Ten held his fingers up to his head as if shooting himself. "You could have warned me about the movie choice." Lu Ten and Katara laughed.

Zuko walked into the kitchen fully dressed and in a very bad mood.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed cousin?" Lu Ten asked.

Zuko shot a glare at Lu Ten and than one at Katara.

"How was I supposed to know he would go in the one you were in?" Katara asked, almost laughing.

Lu Tens face was red from holding his in. "You were covered right Zuko?" He started to laugh.

"Shut it. Katara, you owe me now." Zuko pointed to her. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Well you didn't have to growl at him." Katara laughed.

The trio heard the twins singing to the High School Musical songs.

Zuko and Lu Ten both made exaggerated gagging noises.

"Hey guys, a question for you. Why is it so cold?" Lu Ten asked.

Katara smacked her head with her hand and turned the thermostat to 80.

It was going to be a long day.

**oOoOo**

After lunch Lu Ten hooked up the Karaoke Machine and put in one of his CDs.

"Why do we have to have singing contests? We all know who'll win and I know it isn't me." Zuko said.

"Because Zuko, I'm the oldest." Lu Ten said. Zuko replied with a friendly punch in the stomach.

Soon they were singing stuff from Johnny Cash, the Backstreet Boys to some of the latest pop and country songs.

"I'm telling you Lu Ten you should go into some singing contest and win a record deal." Katara encouraged.

Lu Ten shrugged. That's what everyone said and he really didn't care one way or another.

The door opened to reveal Ozai. "Well. I'm pleased to see that my house is still intact." He set his stuff down on the table and than made his way to the fridge.

"Hello to you too, Uncle." Lu Ten said sarcastically.

"Azula is coming. She'll be here in a few days." Ozai stood up and looked at Zuko who didn't look too pleased. Zuko disliked it when Azula came for those two weeks. That's when he and Ozai are at each other's throats the most.

"Can I stay at Sokka and Katara's than. I really am not in the mood to even fight this summer." Zuko said. So far Zuko and Ozai have went two weeks without getting into a big argument. So far that's the longest time. Ozai nodded in agreement. Zuko knew that Ozai wanted his time with the favorite to be perfect and fighting definitely wasn't anyone's definition of perfect.

Katara and Lu Ten sighed. They knew what will happen. The day that Azula arrives, there'll be a big family feud and Zuko will receive the blame in Ozai's eyes, than at that time Zuko would go over to Iroh's. Only this time he'll be going to Katara and Sokka's.

And so the countdown to Azula's arrival began.


End file.
